1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular seat having a temperature regulation mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicular seat including an air supply mechanism is known, in which the temperature of air is regulated and the air is supplied from a surface of the seat with which an occupant contacts while seated (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-297274, for example).
In the vehicular seat disclosed in the above patent document, a heat exchanger for temperature regulation in which a piezo element is built is disposed inside a seat cushion. The air, the temperature of which is regulated by heat exchange in the heat exchanger is blown toward the occupant through the surface skin of both the seat cushion and a seat back. On the other hand, waste air (which is cool during a heater operation, but heated during a cooling operation) from the heat exchanger is exhausted toward the back side of the seat cushion.
However, in the above-described conventional vehicular seat, the air, the temperature of which is regulated by the heat exchanger inside the seat cushion, is directly supplied to the seat cushion, while some of the air is supplied to the seat back through a duct. For this reason, the efficiency of the temperature regulation at the seat back is likely to be low.
In order to solve the above-described issue, it has been studied that an individual heat exchanger for temperature regulation is provided to each of the seat cushion and the seat back. However, in the case where the heat exchanger is provided in the seat back, the waste air from the heat exchanger is exhausted toward the back of the seat back, so that an occupant at the back is likely to be directly suffered from the waste air. As a result, there is concern that an occupant's comfort may be impaired.
In view of the above-described circumstances, the present invention has an object of providing a vehicular seat which enables comfort in a vehicle interior to be improved by enhancing the efficiency of temperature regulation of a seat back without affecting an occupant due to waste air.